<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lupa by devyanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214125">Lupa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka'>devyanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bumilangit Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>150 words, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sancaka/Wulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lupa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada yang bilang kalau kehidupan dunia kerja akan membuat kita lupa akan urusan di rumah. Memang sih, masuk akal, pikiran kita akan fokus pada semua urusan pekerjaan, tidak ada waktu memikirkan yang lain.</p>
<p>Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya nanti saat sudah sampai dirumah, sudah ada mereka yang dapat mencerahkan suasana.</p>
<p>Pak Agung yang masih menjalankan shiftnya di pabrik serta Teddy yang sedang bermain bersama anak-anak lain diluar rumah, hanya tersisa aku dan Sancaka menikmati akhir hari.</p>
<p>"Sancaka, gua udah pulang nih...Sanca-"</p>
<p>Tidak ada yang menyambut.</p>
<p>"Oh iya bener...Lupa gua.."</p>
<p>Sancaka? Rindu sekali rasanya ya. Hampir tidak ada kenangan yang kamu tinggalkan, hanya foto di kartu tanda pendudukmu lah yang menjadi satu-satunya harapanku untuk melepas rindu.</p>
<p>Sancaka? Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Indonesia kehilangan seorang patriotnya, gagal melindungi diri sendiri demi menyelamatkan negara ini.</p>
<p>Ingat rasanya, diam terbatu melihat berita di TV, sebuah berita duka untuk seluruh Indonesia.</p>
<p>Sancaka, aku rindu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>